In an era of increased awareness for the environment, emphasis has been directed toward recovering and/or reusing materials which can be harmful to the environment. For example, some appliances, such as refrigerators, are manufactured using chlorofluorocarbons (e.g., freon) in the refrigeration coils as a means for cooling food products. However, when the useful life of the refrigerator has passed and the refrigerator -must be disposed, the freon must be recovered from the refrigerator to prevent harm to the environment. It is believed that freon can have a detrimental affect on the environment when it seeps into the ground, as well as when it evaporates and reacts with oxygen molecules in the ozone layer.
Certain tools have been developed to recover fluids flowing through a closed pressure system, such as in the refrigeration coils of a refrigerator. One such tool is shown and described in Tura, U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,419. Tura discloses a pair of locking pliers of the Vise-Grip.TM. type having modified jaws which can be clamped around a fluid-carrying pipe. The pipe is located and supported in one V-shaped jaw of the pliers, while a needle-like assembly soldered to the other jaw pierces the pipe when the pliers are squeezed. The fluid is then extracted through a hollow needle and directed to a remote storage vessel or container.
A similar tool is shown and described in Hamel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,724. Hamel discloses a pair of blocks which are integrally attached to the jaws of a pair of locking pliers. A pipe or tube is located between semi-circular recessed sections formed in the two blocks and the locking pliers are brought together to clamp and hold the pipe. A handle is then manually manipulated to force a pointed element through the wall of the pipe and thereby pierce the pipe. Fluid can then be introduced into or withdrawn from the pipe using external conduits.
Although the above-described tools provide a certain amount of benefit in being able to puncture a pipe or tube and withdraw the contents therefrom, these tools require the servicer to purchase an additional tool for his or her collection of tools, which thereby increases the servicer's cost of doing business.
Moreover, the above tools appear to modify an existing pair of locking pliers, e.g., "Vise Grips.TM.", such as by interrupting the commercial manufacturing process of the pliers, removing the pliers from the assembly line, and modifying the jaws of the pliers; or by fixedly securing (e.g., soldering) additional structure onto the finished pliers. In any case, the tool is limited in flexibility in being able to be used for other purposes, such as in general use as a pair of locking pliers. This can also increase the servicer's over-all cost of doing business.